


Double the Meaning

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Double Entendre, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: An innocent comment makes Belle wonder just how flustered she can make Rumple.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



It started innocently enough. Belle had been perusing a cookery book from the Frontlands and discovered a recipe that was mentioned, but not described, so she’d asked Rumple; “What’s a tuppenny upright?”

He spluttered on his tea and stammered something about jam doughnuts before poofing away. Needless to say his flustered reaction made Belle rather suspicious. She didn’t find out why until a week later when she was reading a bodice ripper romance that employed the phrase in an entirely different way. She blushed beet red, but giggled at the idea that the Dark One could be embarrassed so easily. 

Back in Avonlea the kitchen maids used to tease the stable boys and squires by saying things with double meanings, she’d listen carefully and looked things up in various scandalous books that she kept well hidden in the library. As Lady of the Castle Belle could never get away with actually using such talk, but she wasn’t a Lady now was she? A sly smile tugged at her lips. It might be fun to see if she could make Rumple blush.

 

Belle was trying to drive him insane. There was no other explanation for her sudden ability to spout double entendres. He’d checked for the influence of a potion and found none; she hadn’t been possessed, or replaced by a trickster, and as far as he’d been able to tell she’d not bumped her head in any way, and yet her usual lady-like language was now peppered with phrases that would make a tavern wench snigger.

He’d thought her asking about a tuppenny upright was a one off, but then she’d asked if he fancied a quickie for lunch, she’d meant quiche and he was damn sure she knew how to pronounce that correctly.

It wasn’t just food that was affected; she’d stood up from scrubbing the entrance hall floor and announced that the job had been a proper knee-trembler. Only this morning she said that his dusty baubles would need a blow job to get them clean, and he was doing his best to forget the cheeky smile that had accompanied her polishing knobs comment. 

Rumple ground the heels of his hands in to his eyes and uttered a groan. Belle was a lady born and bred, but she couldn’t be that naïve, could she? No, she couldn’t, she was far too well read. He glared at the far wall and tapped his claws against the table top. Perhaps she was doing this to fluster him? Every time she said something that could be interpreted another way he tended to vanish and leave her to her own devices for a few hours. Sneaky little minx. How many books had she managed to finish while he was hiding his blushes from her? 

His hand slapped the table. This would not do at all! He was the Dark One, the master of bending words to his whim. He could certainly rise to a ribald challenge from his little maid.

 

Belle was sure that Rumple was on to her. He’d brought back a casket of jewellery from one of his deals and as she’d been holding up a diamond pendant he’d tutted and said; “I think you’d look better with a pearl necklace, dearie.”

It might have been an innocent comment since he was holding one out to her, but there was mischief in his amber eyes that made her cheeks heat up. She’d waited until he was distracted and pulled a cook book from her apron pocket.

“Rumple this book is rather old fashioned, what does it mean by congress of cow?”

There had been a noticeable pause, but calm as you please he’d responded with; “It’s a side of beef, tends to require a good pounding to make it pleasurable.”

She turned away before he could see the colour rise in her face. He was defiantly on to her. She chewed her lip and wondered if now would be a good time to bow out gracefully, but then he would have won and he would know it and lord it over her. No, now was the time to step up her game.

“Would you also know how to prepare cuninglingus?”

Rumple’s eyes widened and his throat bobbed as he swallowed. For just a second it looked as if he would wrap himself in smoke and vanish, but then he stepped closer to her.

“A delectable offering for the master of the castle.”

The look of desire on Rumple’s face was intoxicating. Belle edged a little closer to him, uncertain if the heat she felt was radiating from him or her.

“And if I were to offer such a dish, would you devour every morsel?”

His chest hitched as he drew in a ragged breath before his tongue swept over his bottom lip.

“I’d lick the platter clean.”

They were so close to each other now they were sharing the same air, still not touching, still waiting for one to run, or laugh off their words as naught but a game.

“Please don’t run from me Rumple.”

He gave a strangled whimper, his hands rose from his sides and ghosted the lightest of touches over her arms.

“I’m in no fit state to run anywhere, Belle.” 

Belle glanced down at the straining bulge at the front of his leathers. Confident of his desire and her reception she bit her lip and winked at him. 

“Well I best do what you brought me here for,”

His brow creased in adorable confusion; “What do you mean?”

She summoned her most innocent face and sweetly said; “Why, take care of your rather large estate.”


	2. Chapter 2

Belle’s fingers wound around the leather fastenings of his trousers and Rumple groaned. He caught her wrists and shook his head.

“Ladies first.”

She clucked her tongue at him and pulled the knots of the laces loose; “I am going first.”

He chuckled and shifted his hips away from her determined grasp; “I am certain you know what I mean, Belle.”

She gave him a coy pout, and let the leather thongs slip slowly from her fingers.

“Very well.”

Rumple took a long shuddering inhale, lust was clouding his judgement, and he needed to clear his head at least for a moment. He stepped back, but held on to her wrists letting his thumbs rub over the delicate skin, hoping that the contact would reassure her that he wasn’t running away, just trying to catch his breath.

“We should move this somewhere move fitting.”

That devilish smile appeared on her face again and Rumple bit his lip to supress a whimper. Her wordplay these past few days had made it clear she wasn’t as innocent as he had believed, but he’d never suspected that sweet Belle was such a seductress.

“I offered you a feast, where is more fitting than the dining room?”

She slipped her wrists from his grasp and hopped up on to the table. Her feet were swinging, her knees spread invitingly, as she leaned back on her hands and nibbled on her bottom lip. Rumple was panting as his eyes roved over her, she was still fully dressed, but his imagination was running wild, seeing her stripped bare writhing under his touch. His trembling hands reached for the fabric of her skirt where it lay over her knees. His eyes were fixed on her face, looking for permission and dreading rejection. He froze as Belle kicked off her shoe, but relaxed with a sigh as her stocking clad foot stroked along his leg. He bunched her skirt up with one hand and let the other trail along the leg that was now wrapped around his hip.

She shifted her balance on to one hand and brought the other up to caress his face.

“You’re looking at me like a starving man looks at a meal.”

His eyes slid closed as he nuzzled into her touch; “It’s been quite a while since I…”

He trailed off with an apologetic shrug. Belle twisted her fingers into his hair and pulled his head in close to hers so she could whisper against his ear; “Then feast on me Rumple.”

A deep growl escaped his throat and he buried his face in the crook of her neck attacking her soft skin with lips, tongue and teeth. Belle threw her head back, moaning in delight as she clung to him. Rumple’s hands slid under her skirt and gripped her thighs. With a snarl he stilled himself and wrenched his head away from Belle’s neck. She frowned at him as he gasped for breath and began to stammer a question. Belle hissed her annoyance at his delay between her teeth and tugged on his hair.

“I give my consent. Don’t hold back my darling beast.”

His eyes were wide at her words, and still he was hesitant to carry on with what they had begun. Belle snaked a hand between their bodies and cupped him through his leathers, drawing a low groan from him.

“Rumple, we are both hungry for this, forget the table manners.”

He snarled; a primal sound so heavy with lust that Belle shivered with desire. Long claws tore at her undergarments. The support of Rumple’s body vanished and Belle wobbled forward as he dropped to his knees to bury his head under her skirt. Her fingers found purchase on his shoulders and she screamed with pleasure when his hot, probing tongue connected with her sex. Her only coherent thought was that people had severely under estimated the skill of Rumple’s silver tongue. All thought fled as her pleasure built, she flopped back onto the table, her legs cinching tight around him as her hips canted into his wondrous mouth.

Rumple brought his fingers into play, mindful of his claws even in his passion addled state he stroked and caressed every inch of skin he could find by touch alone. Her clothing was infuriating him, blocking his touch, but also heightening his arousal with the contrasting sensations of cotton, silk and skin under his fingers. His erection was painfully trapped within the confines of his leathers, but he had said ladies first and he would keep his word. The damnable skirt could do nothing to muffle the sweet sounds of Belle’s pleasure, the little gasping breaths and whispers curses turned into to panting and finally the most beautiful scream he had ever heard.

Desperate for release Rumple fought his way out from under Belle’s skirt and scrabbled at the laces of his trousers. He barely freed his erection before Belle’s legs hooked around his waist and dragged him forward, giving physical expression to the burning desire in her lust dark eyes. One fumbled attempt later and they were joined as completely as man and woman can even be. The boiling need coursing through both of them made fast and hard the only option. Rumple’s hips thrust into Belle with wild abandon and were received with equal vigour. The pace could not last and very soon Belle’s back arched and she screamed in wild delight again. With one final thrust Rumple tensed, his hips juddering as he to found bliss.

He slumped forward, twisting himself sideways so as not to crush Belle beneath him. They lay panting, side by side, until Belle giggled. Rumple rolled his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I was just thinking we should have a tuppenny upright for dessert.”

Rumple gave a breathless laugh, his fingers twirling in the air.

“I find myself rather sated for now, but I could be tempted in a little while.”


End file.
